


don't do too well on my own

by returnsandreturns



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: They almost play Truth or Dare after they’ve finished quizzing each other, but then Flash sits up abruptly, knocking his cup over on the coffee table.“Seven minutes,” he says, firmly, “in Heaven.”





	don't do too well on my own

**Author's Note:**

> some dumb unedited fluff, set before all the spider shenanigans

“Shh,” Peter says, shutting the door behind them as quietly as he can before he covers Ned’s mouth with his hand because Ned’s laugh is _loud_ and if May catches them, she’s definitely gonna know that they’re drunk.

Peter’s laughing, too, but he’s being totally stealth about it until Ned licks his hand and he says, “What the _heck_ ,” and laughs so loud that he startles himself. Sound works differently when you’re drunk. There’s probably some science there but he’s not sure because this is his first time.

He’s burying his face in Ned’s shoulder and trying to simultaneously maneuver them to his room when May clears her throat from the hallway. Peter lifts his head slowly.

“I have an early shift tomorrow,” she says, flatly, “but I’m sending you the link to a YouTube video about the dangers of teen drinking that I’ve had bookmarked for this _very_ occasion and will leave you coffee in the pot to help your baby hangovers.”

“Are we in trouble?” Ned asks.

“Yeah, you’re—grounded, I guess,” she says, yawning and waving her hand aimlessly as she turns to walk back down the hallway, voice trailing as she continues, “I don’t actually have dominion over you, just the—little one there, but yeah. Super grounded.”

The second her bedroom door shuts, they both burst out laughing again.

“C’mon,” he says, dragging Ned to his bedroom, a little more self-aware now that they’re alone in the dark and standing so close. “We should sleep.”

“Yeah,” Ned says, nodding. “Totally. Sleep.”

Peter meets his eyes for a moment before looking down at his mouth.

He’s never been so aware that Ned has a _mouth._

“Maybe just one more time—” he says, but Ned pulls him into a kiss, beating him to the punch.

*

Academic Decathlon study sessions are normally just study sessions, but this one happened on a Friday night at Flash’s parent’s stupid fancy penthouse with Flash’s parent’s overpacked liquor cabinet.

“You know, if I was Flash’s mother,” MJ says, speculatively, picking up a bottle of bourbon and tucking it under her arm, “I might require this much booze, too.”

“Brutal,” Ned says, appreciatively.

Everything starts to move fast once they actually start drinking—Peter’s never had more than a beer but he’s as susceptible to peer pressure as any other kid his age, so he agreeably drinks whatever Liz hands him while continuously failing to talk to her like he’s a human person. He thought maybe drinking would make him cooler but he’s just slightly less aware of how not cool he is.

Which is kind of okay, actually.

They almost play Truth or Dare after they’ve finished quizzing each other, but then Flash sits up abruptly, knocking his cup over on the coffee table.

“Seven minutes,” he says, firmly, “in _Heaven_.”

“I refuse to be in a John Hughes movie,” MJ says, sounding like she hasn’t touched a drop even though Peter’s pretty sure he saw her chugging a bottle of something earlier.

She is lying on the floor, though.

“No, it’ll be fun,” Liz says, picking up a mostly empty bottle of wine and handing it to Peter. “Hey, Peter, finish this.”

He looks at the bottle then back up at her, trying to remember that rhyme about liquor before beer and if there’s one about wine, too, because he’s had a lot of drinks and _god_ , she’s pretty—Liz is maybe the prettiest person he’s ever been in the same room as so he should probably just—

“ _Finish_ it,” Ned hisses, elbowing him.

Peter finishes it.

*

“I bet he’s a bad kisser,” Ned says.

“How often do you think about kissing Flash, pal?” MJ asks, raising her eyebrows at him.

“Not—ever,” Ned says, and Peter glances over curiously to see that he’s blushing, “but I bet he’s a bad one.”

Flash spun the bottle first and landed on Liz. Probability is a cruel and unfeeling power.

 “I agree,” Peter says. “That’s probably why he’s so—y’know. Flash.”

“Overcompensation,” MJ says, nodding.

The timer goes off and, ten seconds later, Liz emerges from the closet looking completely unruffled.

“He tried to touch my boobs,” she says, “so I made him sit silently for six and a half minutes and think about his choices.”

MJ lifts her hand for a solemn high five. It takes Flash a full minute to follow Liz out, sitting down on the couch and crossing his arms over his chest, murmuring something about how it’s a dumb game, anyway.

“Alright, circle up,” Liz says, brightly. “I think—Ned should spin next.”

“Ned?” Ned asks. “Me?”

“You’re the only Ned here, buddy,” Peter says, patting him on the shoulder.

“Right,” Ned says, reaching for the bottle. “Let’s—let’s do this.”

The bottle spins on its side a few times before stopping a few inches away from Ned. 

Right in front of Peter.

“ _Interesting_ ,” MJ says, steepling her fingers.

*

They both try to talk their way out of it but there are certain laws in place here so, pretty soon, the timer is set and Peter is standing really close to Ned in a tiny dark closet that smells like bad cologne.

“This is all stupid,” Ned says, “but it’s probably best that we didn’t end up in here with Liz or anyone since we don’t really—know exactly what we’re doing in this department.”

“I’ve kissed someone,” Peter says, defensively.

“Sure,” Ned says. “We’ve all had a space camp girlfriend, Pete.”

“I _did_ ,” Peter says, laughing, “but it was—math camp.”

“Oh, _right_ ,” Ned says. “Math camp Amy. Who you allegedly went to second base with.”

“. . .that part was a lie,” Peter admits, “but we did make out. Like, twice.”

“Well, more than I’ve got,” Ned says, sighing. “I really want to find someone to kiss just to get it over with. I don’t even need the magic of math camp to make it special.”

Peter’s drunk, is the thing, and he thinks about Ned blushing earlier and about how it’s always so easy to be around him even when everything in Peter’s life is insane.

“Hey, be cool,” he says, softly, wavering for a moment before he steps in even closer to touch Ned’s cheek and press a cautious kiss to his mouth. “There.”

“. . .did you just kiss me, dude?” Ned asks, surprised.

“Said you wanted to get it over with,” Peter says, shrugging and dropping his hand. “It’s over with.”

“Thanks,” Ned says, after a moment.

There’s this long terrible silence where Peter’s pretty sure he made a very wrong choice but then Ned makes a curious noise and shifts closer, touching Peter’s arm hesitantly

“You know,” he says. “We still have, like, five minutes left.”

“I only made out with Amy once,” Peter says, quickly, “and it wasn’t very good.”

“I wouldn’t mind—” Ned says, stumbling over his words. “I mean, if _you_ wanted to—just to—”

“Just to get it over with,” Peter says, aware that his voice kind of cracks before he moves in to kiss Ned again, lingering this time, gasping softly when Ned’s hands move hesitantly from his shoulders to his waist. And he kisses back.

It’s awkward and messy and new but—Peter feels it _all through_ his body, keeping his hips angled away in the hope that Ned won’t realize he’s hard but it gets more intense and they stumble through coats hanging up and hit the back wall and it’s too late for that.

“Oh my god,” Ned breathes. “Oh my god.”

“Sorry, dude,” Peter says, too high-pitched. “It’s just—”

“No, I know,” Ned says, gravely. “Trust me.”

“We should probably stop,” Peter says, taking a step back, “because—these jeans are kinda tight and we’ve gotta go back out there.”

“. . .oh my _god_ ,” Ned says, again.

Peter agrees.

*

The next morning, Peter wakes up mostly on top of Ned, tangled together fully clothed on his bed. They only made out for a few minutes before they passed out with their shoes still on because they were _drunk._ Like— _very drunk._

“Alcohol is poison,” Ned says, hoarsely. “Why do people drink it?”

“Was fun til now,” Peter murmurs, sitting up to look down at him. Ned squints back at him.

“It _was_ pretty fun,” he says, hesitantly.

Peter takes a deep breath before he leans down to kiss him firmly on the mouth.

“Really?” Ned asks, looking shocked.

“If you want me,” Peter says.

Ned’s mouth opens and closes a couple of times before he smiles, says, “Only if you’ll brush your teeth first. Your breath smells like garbage, dude.”

“Shut up,” Peter says, laughing, kissing Ned one more time before he climbs off of him to go to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [on tumblr!](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
